1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of antimicrobial agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slager, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,870, discloses iodopropargyl oxycarbamates which are N-substituted with alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl groups as having fungicidal activity.
Ger. Offen. DE 2515091 (1975), Ciba Geigy AG, discloses microbicidal anilides which are acylanilides which have an amino acid moiety and an iodopropargyl fragment as shown, but the point of attachment of the iodopropargyl fragment is not directly on the amino acid portion of the molecule. These compounds are N-iodopropargyloxy acid amides.
Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 54/125614 (1979), Shigaken Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd. discloses antimicrobial iodopropargyloxy acid amide derivatives useful for bactericides and agricultural fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,088-A (1985) assigned to Shionogi and Co., shows 2-(3-lodo)propynyl-amino-thiazole derivatives as useful as antimicrobials, i.e. antibacterial and antifungal agents.
Peptides: Synthesis, Structure and Function: Proc. Am. Pept. Symposium, 7th, (1981), pp 101-4 describes the synthesis of C-iodopropargyl glycine. There is no mention of antibacterial or antifungal activity.